User blog:Dragonsblood23/The Battle Of A Devil
Dragonsblood: Man This Necromancer thing is awesome (wings flap and attract Dragonblood's attention a huge laser beam attacks dragonsblood, knocking him down) Dragonsblood: Woah Devil I thought I killed you last battle by the polls Devilishmind: No.....I survived Dragonsblood: WHAT!?!?!? But How? Devilishmind: I have powers so mysterious, I would have returned to you earlier but I had a little battle with meatholl Dragonsblood: Yea Everyone has fought Meat Boy by Now Devilishmind: You Have Been Challenged Dragonsblood: By who........Is It Piet This Time. Devilishmind: You're looking at your opponent Dragonsblood: Oh It's Justin Bieber Devilishmind: No... me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Dragonsblood: that what I said alright I'll accept I have been losing a lot lately I even lost to Sierrastalker. Devilishmind: Excellent, lets see if ya can win again Dragonsblood: ROOOOAAAARRR (Fire comes out of his mouth) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI DRAGONSBLOOD23 VS DEVILISHMIND934 BEGIN Dragonsblood: (Starts at 0:00) Long Time No See Devil I see no new battles but Thrall Vs Thor You not a devil your just a african boar You can't see Paul Baerer in your place because he just went to heaven This battle just started around 3:27 You challegend Meatholl but you still lost to that Time to lose this battle against Prototype Jack I've got more Nintendo Power and Still King Of The Nerds This time you gonna get Served from my words (ends at 0:57) Devilishmind: You have no idea who you're dealing with son I'm back with more raps straight from the sun! I was healed by a man called J1coupe, And now you're gonna get scooped. My heart of courage has grown stronger My bounty on your head's a wonga Ask Indiana Jones who I am you punk Because I'm gonna make you stink like a skunk I'm a hell of a devil you knob so eat my tail and run like a snail cause now I'm back to beat you once again Dragonsblood23: Banjo Banjo: Yes Dragon Dragonsblood: change the beat course Banjo: You heard him kazooie change the beat course Dragonsblood: (Starts at 0:06) I fear the devil has come to an end He may say I'm a snail but he has no girlfriend After this you beg Santa Christ for mercy After all you were never quirky and I seen you asking to quit this wiki because I beat 1st battle like Kratos to Mickey You Have No Heart Of Courage since your a Coward Gonna bring you down like Gruntilda falling from her tower (rap beat turns back to normal) Devilishmind: Oh but you forget I have friends so you're gonna look like an asshole. Now lets see how you rap vs....... MEATHOLL! Meatholl: Heh, oh what is this? Sorry mate I was fapping, but I guess I have time to show you my skill in rapping. Devil here has summoned me, so I guess it's my turn, but I beat yo ass before, this one will just leave a extra burn. You're called Dragonsblood, so it's about time to make you bleed. Stop trying and give up bro, just fucking admit your defeat. If you want some more ass kicking, ask anyone but me, because I've had enough of this prepubescent baby. Dragonsblood: Devil you only wanted him because you couldn't make a comeback Now Meat and You are both in danger of my rap attack This meat will be rotton and eaten by mice while devil here is gonna be frozen in ice You guys are no rappers since you got nobody to tender I won already so give up while I watch Avatar: The Last Airbender WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI Who won? Devilishmind and Meatholl Dragonsblood Category:Blog posts